


On a Dark Night

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU! spy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Partner, Undercover Mission, a gunshot, from partners to lovers, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Ironic, isn't it?Bokuto had always sought the approval of his colleague and the only time Akaashi had shown him his trust, he had done by shooting him."This fiction was born by chance but believe me when I tell you that it made me spit blood. Don't be fooled by the introduction is not an angst, don't worry.I hope you like it, Enjoy!





	On a Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Published 2016- 03- 31
> 
> I am Italian but finally I found the courage to share my stories here too, in English, translating them.  
> Forgive me, so if my English will not be perfect. I also share my stories to learn so do not be afraid to make me notice errors, kindly, and I will try to remedy them.  
> Please keep this in mind when reading and also the original publication date.

It was a cold, dark night when it happened.

The snow slowly descended until it settled on Akaashi's strained shoulders. The spy was watching right in front of him while his partner was giving him his back. The cold, crystalline snow made the undercover agent shiver as he exhaled deep breaths to try to calm down without show it too much. What he feared most happened.

When he accepted the assignment, Akaashi was well aware of the risks involved in the job: he could be unmasked, he could be killed, tortured, but what he hadn't thought about was that they could discover the true intentions of his partner.

The idea that they could hurt Bokuto had always frightened him but now that he had to deal with reality, he was paralyzed.

A whistle caught his attention.

<< Akaashi, can you hear me? Recover yourself. >> The spy automatically brought two fingers to the headset hidden in the left ear as soon as he heard the voice, low and altered by the electronic device, calling him.

He heard the person to who belonged the voice remain silent in search of the right words and then emit a long sigh. << I hate to have to tell you but... >> The voice stopped for a moment leaving Akaashi a sense of disquiet. << ... You know what you have to do. >>

Oh he knew it, certainly he knew it. Akaashi should have shot at Bokuto and it must have been him to do it. He had to shoot his partner, his friend, his...

And all this just to keep its coverage.

Akaashi closed his eyes only for a moment, slowly raising the gun he had held in his hands until then, and when he opened them he kept them between his colleague's shoulder blades.

" Don't you dare die. " He thought Akaashi, took aim and fired.

 

***

 

When Bokuto opened his eyes he felt a strong pressure at shoulder height. The pain was so acute and excruciating that the agent couldn't hold back a scream as he tried to get up.

He gave up the enterprise deciding to stay lying down and look around to try to understand where he was.

Only at that moment he realized that he was practically naked, wearing only the boxers and a bandage that went from the shoulder to the chest and he was on a cold surface, a table in the middle of a narrow room with completely white walls. Next to the table there was a small cart with surgical instruments still soiled with blood on it. His blood.

At sight the Bokuto's memories became increasingly clear. He remembered that Akaashi had shot him behind him, leaving him breathless and didn't help the words of the other whispered in his ear to try to reassure him.

" I didn't hit any vital organ. " He had explained to him. " Hold on, I know you can do it. "

Ironic, isn't it?

Bokuto had always sought the approval of his colleague and the only time Akaashi had shown him his trust, he had done by shooting him. He had often wondered if Akaashi found him annoying.

The agent, however, wasn't angry with his partner. He understood perfectly his situation and that, according to the protocol, that was the only way to get out both of them alive. No, Bokuto was disappointed. Disappointed by how easy it was to pull the trigger for Akaashi. Honestly, if the roles were reversed, he wasn't sure he would be able to do the same.

The door opened and the sound of it attracted Bokuto's attention, trying to look at the figure entering the room. It was smaller than the agent and wore white coat of a bigger size that almost touched the floor composed of tiles, respectively, black and white. He had his long hair, almost bobbed hair, dyed with an unnatural blond that showed a few strands of his natural color.

<< Kenma- >> Began to call him the agent, hoping he could knew news on the case, but stopped when he heard his hoarse voice burn his throat.

<< You need to drink. >> The other said in a flat tone and although his catlike eyes, like loved call them his best friend, seemed quiet while they were on the agent, after all were full of concern. << You remained unconscious more than I expected. >> He continued with the same tone.

<< How much? >> Asked Bokuto fighting against the dryness of his throat.

<< More than three days. >> Kenma answered holding out a glass of water.

Bokuto ignored the glass and sat up quickly, too quickly. He gritted his teeth into a scream of pain but this time he had no intention of giving up. Three days were too many. He had to know what had happened, what had happened to the mission but especially what Akaashi was doing. Had they discovered him or he had managed to deceive them? Where was he? Was he safe?

<< You can't do anything for now in these conditions. >> The other stopped him, holding out his glass again. << You have to get back in force. >>

The spy looked at him in surprise, amazed how simple the friend had managed to read his thoughts.

Kenma was an observer. He didn't expose himself to socializing with someone other than his boyfriend, but nothing went unnoticed in his eyes.

Bokuto finally accepted the glass of water, murmuring a " thank you " that received no response from the other.

<< Hey, hey, they should shoot you more often if this can make you so calm. >>

A third voice joined the conversation and Bokuto couldn't help smiling. He hadn't needed to look up to see who it was. That unmistakable voice belonged to his best friend and Kenma's boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou.

He saw him approaching slowly to Kenma who looked at him with disappointment at the joke said earlier and, to return, the raven-haired boy ruffled Kenma's hair with one hand making he even more annoied .

Bokuto couldn't help but feel a little envious of their relationship.

Kuroo and Kenma before being lovers were best friends since childhood, no one had ever managed to separate them and nobody could understand them as they did to each other. Bokuto wanted the same kind of relationship with Akaashi but he knew it was impossible. Understanding what was going on in Akaashi's mind, what he thought about him, for Bokuto, was impossible.

<< I didn't come here for nothing. >> Kuroo continued. << I have a present for you. >> Explained wearing a satisfied smile on his lips while with his hand pointed to the door still open.

The agent followed it with his eyes and had to rub his eyes twice for fear that his vision was playing a bad joke.

Akaashi was standing in the doorway staring at him still wearing the same uniform, completely black, that he was wore the same day he had shot him. His expression, as always, didn't show any emotion.

Kuroo, understanding the situation, motioned to Kenma to follow him out with a trivial excuse and, once left alone, Bokuto felt strangely uncomfortable.

<< You're okay. >> It wasn't a question.

The agent, as if he wanted to prove that he was really well, stood up wanting to triumph as he usually did after completing a mission, but when he tried to raise his arms the pain became alive again and he lost his balance.

Bokuto thought he was about to crash to the ground when someone prevented him.

The spy looked up and saw that Akaashi was holding him up. How had he arrived so fast? Had he run? For him?

<< Come on, sit down. >> Said Akaashi making him sit on the table again. << You'll never change, eh? >> He continued sighing.

Bokuto gave a slight laugh, hearing that comment he felt the tension lighten.

<< Where have you been? >> Asked sincerely worried the spy.

<< With them. They still trust me but they believe you dead so you will have to be very careful from now on. >> His partner explained.

<< I understand. >> Bokuto replied with still a thousand questions in mind but was afraid of making the situation worse, so he decided to keep them for himself. What scared him the most was the idea that he could no longer work with him.

<< Bokuto-san... >> Akaashi began. << I- >>

<< I know, I'm not angry. >> He interrupted him feeling a little guilty. It wasn't a lie but not completely the truth either. << Come on, let's not think about it anymore. >> He continued showing, finally, his usual joy. << Rather, help me get dressed. >>

<< Are you sure? >> Akaashi asked as he watched him try to get up again. << Bokuto-san, you're acting strangely. >>

<< Really? >> He asked as if he pretended not to have realized it. << It's nothing, don't mind. >>

<< Why- >>

<< I said it's nothing, why do you want to talk about it yet?! >> Suddenly blurted the spy.

Akaashi was surprised. Never had he seen his partner in those conditions, he had never behaved like that, not with him.

<< Your reaction suggests the opposite. >>

<< Urgh, you're impossible! >> Bokuto complained.

<< What?! I would be impossible?! >> Akaashi replied irritate.

<< Look at you, you shot me as if nothing had happened. I could have died by your hand but you look like the quietest person in the world! >>

Akaashi felt a vise in his heart. If Bokuto died because of him, he would never forgive himself.

<< Do you really think it's like that?! Do you think it was easy for me to pull the trigger?! >>

<< How do I know?! I never understand what you think. You never let me know do you feel! >>

<< What do I feel?! >>

Akaashi did something he never thought he could do: He put his hands on Bokuto's cheeks to bring him closer to him.

" Oh God. " Bokuto thought. " Now he gives me a head butt. " And he closed his eyes reflexively, seeing Akaashi's face move closer and closer, but he was surprised to feel a slight pressure on his lips.

He opened his eyes slowly and realized that Akaashi was kissing him.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds and when Akaashi broke away, he turned around without saying a word and left.

 

***

 

Bokuto stared at the ceiling, lying on the bed in his room completely in the dark.

He had tried in every way not to think about that kiss but nothing seemed to work.

So after a cold shower, and after getting dressed in a light black shirt and sweatpants, he had simply decided to lie down, still wet hair, on the bed aware that night wouldn't be able to sleep.

" Ah, damn my mouth! " Bokuto thought as one hand wiped the water droplets from the wet hair that fell over his face. " If only I had remained calm. "

Someone knocked on the door and Bokuto nearly risk falling for the hurry to head for the door to open.

As expected, when he opened it, he found Akaashi there.

<< Hey. >> He only said, inviting him to enter with a half smile on his lips.

<< Hey. >> Repeated the other accepting the invitation. << Bokuto-san, about that kiss, I'm sorry. I don't know what- >>

Once inside, Bokuto hugged him, hushing his partner, while gritting his teeth for the still persistent shoulder pain.

<< Bokuto-san, you shouldn't ... >> He tried Akaashi noticing it.

<< I'm fine! >> He replied, having no intention of dissolving that embrace.

So Akaashi decided to let himself be cradled by the muscular arms of his partner knowing that it would be useless to insist.

Bokuto's breath, near his neck, made him shiver while his wet hair was moistening his own.

<< I'm the one who must apologize. >> Said the spy dissolving, unwillingly, the hug. << I shouldn't have attacked you that way. >>

<< It doesn't matter. >>

<< Yes instead! >>

<< I'm not angry. >>

<< But- >>

<< Bokuto-san. >> Akaashi admonished him but couldn't hold back a slight smile when he saw his puppy-dog look. Finally he saw the real Bokuto.

<< You still have wet hair, you should dry them. >>

<< Akaashi, do you worry about me? >> Asked Bokuto happy.

<< You always mattered what I think about you. It's one of your weaknesses, Bokuto-san. >>

<< You are one of my weaknesses. >> Said the spy with a wide smile.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, unsure whether to take it as a compliment. But looking at Bokuto's face, he decided to take it like it was, blushing slightly and looking away for the first time.

Bokuto's smile died on his lips when he saw that reaction.

<< Akaashi, can I kiss you this time? >> Asked serious.

<< Eh? >> Asked Akaashi but as soon as he looked back, Bokuto had already planted his lips on his without waiting for any kind of consent.

Akaashi was surprised but didn't move away and returned the kiss closing his eyes.

They exchanged various kisses that gradually warmed up more and more. As their tongues intertwined, Bokuto's hands roamed all over Akaashi's body, which he had put his's around spy's neck.

<< I feared never to see you again. >> Akaashi let escape in a fit of passion as he detached himself from his lips, but without going too far.

<< Akaashi! >> Bokuto almost shouted, holding him close to him. << Me too. >> He then continued serious.

 

<< You shouldn't force yourself, you're hurt. >> Akaashi scolded him, lying on the bed as he watched him position himself on top of him.

<< Do you have a better solution? >>

Akaashi stood up slightly, pushing Bokuto away with his own hands. He overturned the positions, always paying attention to the safety of the other, ending up now on him.

<< Yes, I have. >>

Akaashi moved his hips slowly biting his lower lip in an attempt to hide a groan while Bokuto's hands positioned themselves on them, urging him to continue.

<< Akaashi ... >> Moaned Bokuto while trying to raise more and more T-shirt Akaashi.

Akaashi understood and took off his shirt and then move on to his pants, remaining alone in underwear. Bokuto did the same helped by Akaashi who, in the meantime, admired the other's body passing his hands on the pectorals and the sculpted abs.

Akaashi bent over Bokuto's face kissing him passionately, exploring his mouth with his tongue, memorizing every little detail.

When he interrupted the kiss he kissed his jaw, his neck and then he went down more and more and kissed his abs and stomach.

Akaashi slowly lowered his underwear to take it off while he felt Bokuto panting.

Removed the obstacle of the intimate, Akaashi began to lick the erect member of the other continuing to look into his eyes.

<< Ak-Akaashi ... >>

Satisfied with Bokuto's reaction, Akaashi began to suck it, trying to get everything he could. Bokuto, meanwhile, had stretched out a hand to caress Akaashi's hair while with his hips he accompanied his movements.

<< Wonderful... >> He gasped Bokuto slightly raising his head to have a more complete view of Akaashi, but was amazed when he saw the hand of the other behind his back intent, with his fingers, to prepare for the actual intercourse alone.

How long had he been doing it?

<< A- Akaashi..? >>

Akaashi stopped and Bokuto complained about the lack. He positioned himself on top of his erection, and Bokuto almost breathed out to sight of it.

They looked at each other for a long time in search of a consensus from both of them that it wasn't long in coming.

Akaashi lowered himself, welcoming the erect member of the other within himself.

<< Ah.. >> Escaped from Akaashi with a grimace of pain that alarmed Bokuto.

<< Akaashi, if you feel pain- >> He began.

<< I'm fine. >> He hastened to clarify starting to move slowly to get used to the new presence.

Akaashi's movements became faster and faster until the pain turned into immense pleasure.

<< Ah.. Ah.. Bokuto-san >> Akaashi groaned in pleasure while Bokuto, to reciprocate, pumped erection in plain sight of his partner.

<< Ah, Akaashi... it's so beautiful inside you. >>

<< Bokuto-san... I- >>

<< Yes, me too. >>

The room filled with groans from both of them until they reached the peak of pleasure together.

Akaashi tried to catch his breath and then lay down next to Bokuto.

<< Fantastic! >> Exclaimed Bokuto satisfied making Akaashi smile.

<< Bokuto-san. >> He called him.

<< Yes? >> Asked turning to him.

<< Tomorrow I have to leave again. >>

<< Oh. >>

<< Bok- >>

<< Hey, hey, I understand that. Work is work. >>

<< Yeah, you must only think about recover. >> He recommended Akaashi.

<< After this night? >> Joked Bokuto.

<< I'm serious. >>

<< I know, don't worry. You rather pay attention out there. >>

<< I know, you don't need to worry about me. >>

<< Impossible. >> Bokuto whispered as he approached Akaashi to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

They stood looking into each other's eyes until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for coming here. I hope you enjoyed the story and I apologize in advance if there are errors or that the "hot" part is painful  
> Don't ask me where I got the idea of Kenma extracting the bullet from Bokuto because I have no idea ahaha maybe because you have to be calm to do it and then I liked him with a white coat  
> I admit, that writing this fan fiction was worse than giving birth.
> 
> See you soon, Kiss ;)


End file.
